Sakit Gigi
by Renge Sakura
Summary: Lebih sakit mana? Sakit gigi atau sakit hati? AU/ Lil' OOC/ RnR


**Sakit Gigi**

_Naruto and all character__s are__ Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't profit anything from this fic._

_Sakit Gigi__ is mine. Hope you enjoy this story_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi aku memegang rahang bawahku yang sedari tadi cekat-cekot menyakitkan. Aku sakit gigi. Dan tidak hanya itu, bahkan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke tulang pipi, pelipis, kepala, dan leher sehingga rasanya kaku sekali. Ah, aku benar-benar benci sakit gigi!

Aku lalu memandang ke cermin yang ada di kamar mandi sekolah. Pipiku gendut sebelah kanan, dan itu jelek sekali. Untuk menggerakan rahang rasanya sakit, sehingga kalau bicara aku malas membuka mulut terlalu lebar, jadilah aku sedari tadi ditanya kenapa aku terlihat sedang kesal. Sial.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. memandangi cermin tidak akan menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu."

Aku menoleh melihat Ino, temanku yang cantik, sedang bersedekap di belakangku. Aku menggerutu.

"Sakit banget, tahu! Aduh!" Buru-buru aku memegangi pipiku lagi.

"Kamu itu… Sudah sakit gigi, marah-marah pula. Serem tahu!" Ino tertawa. Ugh, sahabat macam apa dia, tertawa di atas penderitaan orang.

"Aghhh, sakiiiit!" Aku mengerang.

"Lagian kenapa tidak kamu cabut saja? Dari pada sewaktu-waktu kambuh dan akhirnya kamu marah-marah…" Kami lalu berjalan beriringan ke arah kelasku yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tidak mau. Serem. Darahnya banyak sekali yang keluar…" Aku geleng-geleng kepala. Aku benar-benar benci darah. Aduh, nyut-nyutan.

Ino cuma memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kamu sih tidak pernah sakit gigi, _Pig!_" Aku mulai mencurahkan isi hatiku lagi. "Rasanya aduh! Benar-benar menyakitkan. Tidur tidak nyenyak, makan tidak enak, au!" Aku berhenti sejenak karena aku merasa gigiku nyut-nyutan. Aku lalu mencoba mensugestikan pikiranku sendiri agar melupakan rasa sakit ini supaya tidak merasa terlalu sakit. "Siapa tuh yang berani bilang sakit gigi lebih baik daripada sakit hati?"

"Sakit hati itu menyakitkan, tahu…" Nada bicara Ino melemah. "Tidur tidak nyenyak, makan tidak enak. Sakit gigi mending ada obatnya. Sedang sakit hati? Obatnya apa, coba? Kalau tidak melupakannya atau membencinya, ya mencari orang lain. Dan itu tidak mudah."

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu Ino pernah mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri, Shikamaru Nara. Tapi sekarang ia sudah berbahagia bersama Sai Shimura.

"Aku tidak tahu, sih, rasanya sakit hati itu bagaimana…" kataku tidak jelas karena seperti yang sudah aku bilang, sakit sekali rasanya membuka mulut terlalu lebar. "Tapi yang pasti, sakitnya sakit gigi tiada duanya, arghhhh!"

Ino tertawa geli. "Oke. Hari ini aku tidak akan mengajakmu banyak bicara."

.

.

.

Jadilah istirahat siang ini aku habiskan di kelas saja, tidak ikut teman-temanku yang beramai-ramai pergi ke kantin. Nafsu makanku menguap entah kemana. Lagipula, untuk mengunyah juga rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku bisa duduk di pinggir jendela, memandang ke luar, ke lapangan sepak bola yang ada di belakang sekolah -karena jendela kelasku memang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah—. Sambil memegangi pipi, aku melihat-lihat ke bawah. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola. Dan salah satunya tentu saja ada…

"Sasuke-kun! Adow!" Aku memeringis kecil karena aku berteriak tiba-tiba. Oh, Sasuke-kun memang selalu membuatku begitu. Tanpa ia tahu, aku selalu memujanya. Rambut biru kelamnya yang sangat keren. Kulitnya putih bersih bebas jerawat. Perawakannya lumayan berotot untuk ukuran cowok SMA sepertinya. Pandangan matanya tajam bagai elang. Dan kata-katanya sangat dingin menakutkan. Aaah, dia benar-benar mempesona.

Selalu seperti ini. Kalau aku sedang malas ke kantin, aku akan duduk di pinggir jendela untuk memandang dirinya yang sudah menawan hatiku. Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini –sebelum aku sakit gigi— aku selalu diseret paksa ke kantin oleh teman-temanku sehingga aku jarang menatapnya lagi.

Rasanya jadi rindu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sakit gigiku belum sembuh juga. Masih sering berkedut-kedut dengan menyakitkan. Kata ibuku, kalau sakit gigi kumat lagi, berpikirlah seakan kau sedang tidak sakit gigi, niscaya rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang. Jadi, rasa sakitnya jangan terlalu dihayati sampai menangis bergulingan di lantai –dulu aku seperti itu waktu kecil—.

Istirahat kedua, aku tidak melihat Sasuke-kun di lapangan sepak bola, jadinya hari-hariku semakin membosankan, menyebalkan, dan menyakitkan. Aku masih enggan untuk mengunyah sehingga aku memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah, sekalian baca-baca karena habis jam ini akan ada pelajaran sejarah.

Aku segera beranjak ke lantai dua perpustakaan untuk mencari ketenangan. Di lantai dua memang lumayan sepi karena buku-bukunya sudah tua membosankan dan katanya juga lumayan angker, jadi kebanyakan murid akan mengajak temannya kalau mau ke lantai dua. Tapi karena aku tidak peduli akan hal semacam itu, jadinya aku berani-berani saja.

Segera saja aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai membaca kata per kata. Seperti biasa, tidak ada murid selain aku.

"Umh…"

Eh, atau masih ada yang lain?

Tentu saja aku tidak mau berpikir kalau itu setan atau apa. Ini kan siang hari, setan mana berani keluar siang-siang. Segera saja dengan pelan aku beranjak untuk mencari sumber suara. Aduh, gigiku nyut-nyutan lagi.

Sepertinya suaranya berada di balik rak yang paling pojok. Dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara, aku mengintip dari sela-sela buku. Dan…

"Hah?" mulutku membuka dengan sendirinya.

Nyut-nyut… arghhhh!

Orang yang ketahuan itu juga terkejut, tapi aku tidak membiarkan mereka melihat wajahku. Ah, kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku melihat Sasuke-kun sedang berciuman dengan Shion? Tolong katakan kalau aku salah lihat!

Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku adalah Sasuke _detector_. Dari jarak radius berapa meterpun, aku bisa mengenalinya karena gaya rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Aku yakin itu tadi dia.

Nyut… nyut…

"Arghhh! _Nande? _Kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Masih banyak cowok-cowok keren lain yang menanti untuk kaujadikan pacar. Sasuke itu sial karena tidak bisa melihat kebaikanmu," hibur Ino sambil mengelus bahuku. Sekarang aku sedang ada di UKS. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Gigi dan hati. Sempurna!

"Aku tidak pernah berbuat baik padanya, kok…" Aku kan cuma melihatnya dari jauh…lanjutku dalam hati.

"Tapi sakit sekali di sini rasanya. Dadaku serasa diremas. Aku merasakan kecewa yang amat sangat. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan lebih detail, tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan!"

"Apa aku bilang?" Ino tersenyum bangga. Ugh, aku benci itu. "Jadi lebih sakit mana? Sakit gigi atau sakit hati?"

"Dua-duanya!" teriakku. "Arghhh…" Sial. Gigiku kembali nyut-nyutan. Segera aku berbaring ke arah kanan, karena gigi kanan bawahku yang sedang sakit. Kalau ditekan, sakitnya lumayan berkurang.

"Tidak ada rasa sakit yang lebih baik dari pada rasa sakit yang lainnya. Rasa sakit itu tidak nyaman. Aku sedang flu, Sakura. Tidak sakit, sih, tapi sangat mengganggu. Pokoknya apapun yang mengganggu kehidupan normalmu, itu rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan." Nasihatnya dengan bijak. Selain menjadi ratu gossip sekolah, ia juga merupakan psikolog yang handal. Maka dari itu, cita-citanya kelak menjadi psikolog terkenal.

"Hn, kau benar."

Ah, tapi tetap saja ini rasanya sangat menyebalkan!

Nyut-nyut.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!"

.

.

.

Siapa yang pernah sakit gigi? Jujur aku lagi sakit gigi, nih. Gak enak banget, sumpah. Rasanya seluruh badan jadi ikutan sakit. (malah curhat) tapi sakit hati juga emang menyakitkan, sih... :P

REVIEW-nya mana REVIEW-nya?


End file.
